City of Water
by VioletTheWolf734
Summary: Inspired by 'City of Water' comic strip? thingie...check it out! Do not take this fic seriously, however. This is FANficiton. May seemed rushed(come on I had like 10 minuets for this), Romano but no serious swearing. Over-used title. Seborga is finally making an appearance. ENJOY BISHES!


**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the webcomic/comic strip thing City of Water(check it out though!)  
DO NOT FORGET! DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! THIS IS A FANFICTION!**

* * *

It was a regular world meeting, except there was something wrong. What was wrong?

"LISTEN UP BASTARDO'S! I'M SOUTH ITALY, OR ROMANO. DON'T CALL ME BY MY HUMAN NAME HOWEVER!"

North Italy was missing, even though the meeting was held in Italy. Instead, there was Romano, seemingly in a even fouler mood than usual. He was glowering at everyone, even the 'pretty ladies'. He also wasn't cowering at the powerful countries like usual. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Hey dude! Where's Veneziano?"

America, as always, had no tact. Romano stiffened.

"He's…late."

Germany frowned. Didn't they always come in the same car?

"Tch, whatever. Just start this damn meeting already."

They were halfway through the meeting when the door crashed open, a panting Italian standing there.

"F-Fratello…"

Romano instantly went over to Veneziano's side, completely ignoring the rumours that he hated his younger brother. From behind Veneziano, another Italian appeared, this one with slightly more orange hair and freckles, but still with the trademark curl.

"Mein Gott there's three?"

Germany muttered, keeping his voice low. The ones that did hear him snickered lightly.

"Fratello…"

Romano bit his lip, glancing at the rest of the nations behind him.

"Seborga, why is he here?"

The other one, Seborga looked at the ground.

"Sorry, he wanted to come."

Germany had enough.

"Quiet! Veneziano, what is going on?"

Veneziano swayed lightly, causing his siblings to prop him against their body's, leading him to a chair where he all but laid on the table.

"G-germany…"

His eye's opened and everyone gasped. They were an astounding gold colour, which made everyone wonder why he hid them. Romano stood behind his brother, a silent support.

"Feli..are you sure you want to tell them?"

Veneziano nodded weakly. Romano sighed, but let his brother do what he wanted.

"Germany…Japan…everyone…I'm sorry…"

Now this got everyone's attention. Veneziano smiled at them, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I was originally not going to come, so you guys could maybe get to know Fratello better, but…"

Veneziano gulped, finding it hard to find the words. Romano gripped him.

"I can-"

"No. Everyone, North Italy and South Italy are unifying."

Ah. Of course. America spoke up.

"Yeah…so Veneziano will become both of you?"

Romano looked away. Veneziano laughed lightly.

"No…My capital, my heart is Venice. Fratello's Capital is Rome. That's where our names came from actually. Veneziano Italia and Romano Italia. Venice, my heart, is sinking anyway."

Germany was frozen.

"W-wait, so that means…"

Veneziano, no, Feliciano nodded.

"I wanted to say goodbye…"

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 _Feliciano Vargas_

 _Veneziano Italia_

 _North Italy_

 _You will be missed_

The funeral was a sad one. It was also a quiet one. Everyone was mourning over the loss of the happy Italian. The most affected had to be Romano, no matter how much he denied it. It was the meeting afterwards that the change happaned.

"Italy." Germany's voice shook. "You will present first as the host of this meeting."

Romano-no, Italy went to the screen.

"Okay~ Now my report...hm~ Potatoe Bastard, all I have to say is that since Italy is not united, all I need is to be on watch for any fights or such. My Mafiaso is enough, but thanks to everyone who is willing to help~"

Italy seemed to switch between the two personality's, and he didn't notice. Or he did notice, and just let Feliciano do whatever. Feliciano. Not Veneziano. There was no Veneziano Italy anymore. The truth finally settled on the few nations that hadn't accepted it yet, and the rest of the meeting went by quickly.

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

 **-—**

It was that year that Venice sank.

* * *

 **OKAY! Check out City of Water, the original one though. This was simply inspired by it, and if anyone is interested, check out the MMD 'City of Water' and 'I'm glad You're Evil as well' with the Italy Bros on Youtube! This fic was inspired by all three. SCHOOL FINISHES IN THREE DAYS ON THE OTHERHAND! I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE MORE, BUT I CANNOT PROMISE IT! ALSO, TODOROKI AND BAKUGOU ARE TIED FOR MY FAVOURITE WITH MIDORIYA AS SECOND! I FRANKLY DO NOT CARE WHAT EVERYONE SAYS ABOUT THIS! GO AWAY HATERS!**

 **The moment when you scream about you're favourite characters from another anime in a fanfic about another anime...** **t(- n -)t**


End file.
